


Serendipity

by kaehdci



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaehdci/pseuds/kaehdci
Summary: Can an online friendship be something more? What if your online friend is someone who can't have their real identity known?
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Riding a bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of creative fiction

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I’m so bored. I’ve been sitting on this couch in work for two hours and they won’t let me go home. I brought my computer, and I could do something but I don’t want to. I want to take my bike out and cycle along the river. Do you like to cycle? Are there nice places to go in your city? I don’t get to take my bike out as often as I want to. It’s one of my favourite things to do, to put in my earphones and just cycle. I always go alone. I could ask my friends but they would probably want to talk, and I like to think while I ride my bike. Sometimes I stop and take pictures. It’s evening now, and there’s probably a beautiful sunset outside because it rained today. Did it rain where you are?   
Have a good day,   
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hi rura,  
I’m at work and it’s super busy today, and all of your talk of sitting around daydreaming about cycling while getting paid is making me think I made all the wrong choices in my life. I’m taking a coffee break in the cafe across the street because I can’t deal with people. Going for a cycle by yourself sounds really nice right now. I like to cycle, but there’s nowhere to go here. There’s a canal near the place I grew up. When I lived there, I used to ride my bike for miles along the canal. I didn’t go alone, it was kind of a couples thing to do when we were teenagers, to cycle out along the canal to the fields or the picnic place near the woods. There was a cherry tree out by the picnic place, and a small waterfall. When I was 16 I thought it was the most romantic place in the world.   
TIKA-TI

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I left work. I told my manager I was going out for something to eat but I went to the river instead and cycled for miles. I’m taking a rest. It’s dark here, and quiet. I wish there was a cherry tree here, and a waterfall. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to cycle with someone else, if we were going to a place like that.   
rura9413


	2. Paging Dr Freud

TIKA-TI: Are you online? I have a dream question.  
rura9413: Yup, not for long. What’s up?  
TIKA-TI: I think I’m anxious. Or have anxiety. Or something.  
rura9413: Why?  
TIKA-TI: I keep having this dream where I’m on stage and the audience leaves halfway through.  
rura9413: Is it a dream about work?  
TIKA-TI: …  
rura9413: Sorry, should I not have asked that?  
TIKA-TI: Don’t be sorry!  
rura9413: OK. Sorry.  
TIKA-TI: >^<  
rura9413: What happens after the audience leave?  
TIKA-TI: Nothing. I wake up.  
rura9413: So why do you think you are anxious? Are you worried or sad?  
TIKA-TI: Because I keep having this dream. I keep waking up tired. I think the dream is the root of something.  
rura9413: Maybe you need to take an acting class to help you with your stage fright?  
TIKA-TI: You’re so literal. I don’t have stage fright, I’m just worried about… I don’t know. People not liking me.  
rura9413: And you feel anxious about it?  
TIKA-TI: Yes!  
rura9413: How can I help?  
TIKA-TI: Idk. Maybe you can’t. Any ideas? Maybe there’s some book you’ve read that said this means I should get a cat or something.  
rura9413: Lol um maybe. I’ll think about it.  
TIKA-TI: Oh, shit just saw the time gtg, will you be online later?  
rura9413: Maybe. Send me a message. 

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
You told me not to be sorry still. Sorry I can't help. Why are you anxious about performing? Iget worried too about an audience walking out on me. I worry that I can't be what people want me to be. We agreed that we won’t talk about work but I want you to know that I understand the pressure to perform. In my work, I worry about this too. Can you tell me more about your dream? You know I like hearing about the stuff people dream about.  
I had a dream about you last night. We met. You were nice.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hiya,  
My dream is about work. I know we don’t talk about work, but I don’t know how to explain the dream if I don’t tell you that I was at work when it happened… So. Here it goes. I have this dream a couple times a month and lately it’s been happening nearly every night. I’m giving a presentation and people keep coming in late. It’s really loud and they can’t hear me and I don’t have any notes, so they start leaving. One by one at first, and then they all just go. Sometimes my boss is there. I’m never nervous about this stuff irl, and students have never walked out on me, so I don’t know where this dream comes from. So please, Dr Freud. Help.  
What was your dream about? How did you know it was me?  
TK


	3. Imposter Syndrome

rura9413: Are you online?  
TIKA-TI: Here. Did you get my DM?  
rura9413: Yes. Thanks for sharing your dream with me.  
TIKA-TI: What do you think?  
rura9413: I guessed that you were a teacher. You mentioned classes on the subreddit once but you also said you weren’t a student.  
TIKA-TI: Well done, Sherlock. I’m not a teacher, exactly. Nor am I… not a student?  
rura9413: …?  
TIKA-TI: Read it.  
rura9413: You teach and you are a student?  
TIKA-TI: Bingo. But let’s sidestep. Didn’t we say we wouldn’t talk about work?  
rura9413: Yes. Sorry, I was curious about you.  
TIKA-TI: What did you think of my dream?  
rura9413: I thought about it and I looked it up but I don't think I subscribe to Freud’s theory of the subconscious.  
TIKA-TI: Okay… What does that mean??  
rura9413: You called me ‘Dr Freud’ at the end of your message but I don't agree with Freud.  
TIKA-TI: fhdjfshfj  
rura9413: I think that your expectations for yourself are weighing on your mind and they’re manifesting in dreams where you are not capable of completing tasks that you consider to be simple. Stage-fright isn’t your problem, so I think that you are worried about living up to your potential or your reality. Clance and Imes refer to this as the imposter phenomenon.  
TIKA-TI: Imposter syndrome? Your diagnosing me with imposter syndrome? Lol I know that.  
rura9413: Then why did you ask if you already know?  
TIKA-TI: I don’t know exactly. I just guessed.  
rura9413: So you worry about being found out?  
TIKA-TI: Well… you found me out. I didn’t realise I’d given so much away.  
TIKA-TI: What else did you guess about me?  
rura9413: I might be wrong so I will keep that a secret for now. Have to go. Bye.  
TIKA-TI: Bye. And thanks!


	4. Where it started

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
Thanks again for interpreting my dream for me. But you never told me what your dream was about. How did you know you were dreaming about me? You said that you guessed things…  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
In my dream, I was in New York. I was there for work and you were on vacation. I knew it was you because you introduced yourself and used a secret word. My dream has not reoccurred. I wish it would.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
I wish I could go to New York for work. Your job must be awesome. What was the secret word?  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
The secret word was ‘Pathologizing.’ Remember?  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
Omg yes! Um this is kind of embarrassing but I kept the logs of that comment thread. I’m not crazy, I just saved them to show my friend and then when we started chatting. I kind of kept them as a souvenir. That word is exactly the word I would use to ID myself to you haha!  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
Can I see the logs that you saved? Please send them! It’s way more embarrassing for me. I think that I was really rude. I saved some of our chat logs too so I don’t judge.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
Here you go! I don’t think either of us come off well here.  
TK

r/humanism [FILENAME:encounters-w-rura1]  
rura9413: Can anyone recommend a good writer on how cities are planned for wellbeing, like New York?  
TIKA-TI: That’s a massive field. Anything specific?  
rura9413: I’m interested in dreams, and the way people sleep. I read somewhere that cities changed the way people sleep.  
TIKA-TI: Are you a student? Are you looking for a textbook or just a general read?  
rura9413: I am not a student but I want an in-depth text.  
TIKA-TI: Grenby, Nightscapes of the mind: Freud and Urbanism in the Fin de Siecle might be a good place to start. It’s a fairly good introduction to how thinkers pathologised the city.  
rura9413: Thank you, I will look for this book. Can you explain what you mean by ‘pathologised’? I don’t think this is a word. I’ve never seen it before.  
TIKA-TI: This is a word. See also ‘pathologized.’  
rura9413: I understand this word but not in this context. I think you used the word incorrectly.  
TIKA-TI: I’ve not used it incorrectly, it’s a common term in scholarly discourse to describe the way thinkers ‘diagnosed’ social problems by attributing them to health and mind in the nineteenth century. Please read Grenby for clarification.  
rura9413: I have looked up this word and your definition does not match the definition online.  
TIKA-TI: Well, no offence but if you look beyond Wikipedia there’s a whole world of knowledge.  
rura9413: I’m not using Wikipedia, and I’m not offended  
TIKA-TI: wtf  
rura9413: I understand that. English is not my first language.  
TIKA-TI: Okay, well whatever. Just read the book. I’m out. 

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
This is more embarrassing than I remember, oh my god. I am really sorry. I apologised after I read Grenby. I shouldn’t have doubted you, though. This is horrible, I can’t believe that you talked to me again. Please delete this, please.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
I will never delete this. Of course I talked to you again, how could I resist a two-thousand word summary of a book I love? You were so nice in that first DM. I think I have that saved somewhere too. Are you gonna be online today or tomorrow? Would be good to chat, it’s been a little while.  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I’m kind of busy at the moment and can’t be online a lot. I’m in New York again, actually. For work. Again. The city reminds me of you because of my dream. I want to ask you if you remember meeting me at the fountain in Central Park. Are you in New York? I know you told me not to ask, but I want to know because I’m here. It would be cool to know we were in the same city.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
You still haven’t told me much about this dream you had. What did I look like? Who do you think I am? I will neither confirm nor deny, I just want to know. I’m not in New York, sorry. If I was, I would go to that fountain and shout ‘Pathologizing!’ until you turned up, though :P. I found a paper on dreamscapes in Freud’s writing that you might like; I’ll attach it to this DM.  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
Thank you for the paper!  
I’m afraid I might be wrong about you and I don’t want to ruin the dream. If I am wrong, please dont tell me. In my dream, you were a girl, around 24/25 and kind of tall (like me). You were American.  
rura9413 

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey rura,  
I know I said I would neither confirm or deny, but I’m not American. I don’t think you are, either, since you said English wasn’t your first language in our first chat. Are you a 25yo tall girl, or did I misread that sentence? I’m fishing here, I know. Feel free to ignore.  
TK

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I’m sorry, I just assumed that you were American. I don’t know why. We’re online at the same time sometimes when I’m in the USA. I’m not American, either. I’m around 25 and tall but not a girl. Are you? Don’t tell me.  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
Since you told me… I’m a girl, I’m around your age, but I’m not tall. Okay? Now let’s get back to our usual chat. This is getting way personal. Right?  
TK


	5. Recycling

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I’m sorry about the delay, work has been so busy and I haven’t had time to send you a message. How are you? I only have a few minutes but I was thinking about you today so I wanted to DM you. I found a bunch of empty cans on the floor behind the trash can and I remember that you hate sorting the recycling. One of my roommates hates it too. He washes the cans but puts them in the trash and my other friend sorts them out but always forgets to put them into the recycling. Do you have this problem?   
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
Wow it’s been weeks! I thought something happened to you. Or your girl/boyfriend found our DMs or something and asked you to stop talking to me. Not that it’s like that. Anyway. And you weren’t on the sub, either.  
I hate sorting the recycling, it’s so messy! I do it anyway, though. It’s funny that your housemate remembers to wash the cans but never remembers to put them aside for recycling. Some miscommunication, perhaps? I live alone so I don’t have to deal with this.   
I had the anxiety dream again. About the classroom. Will you be online soon?  
TK


	6. Dinner and a fight

TIKA-TI: You’re online!  
rura9413: Hi. Yes, I’m online! It feels like months since we were here together. How are you?  
TIKA-TI: I’m good. You? Is work still busy?  
rura9413: Yes, but I’m working on my own tonight so I took a little break when I saw that you were online.  
TIKA-TI: It’s nighttime where you are, then?  
rura9413: A couple of hours after midnight. Is it day where you are?  
TIKA-TI: Yeah.  
TIKA-TI: It’s nearly time for me to leave work. I’ve just been wondering what to eat for dinner. I might grab take-out on the way home.  
rura9413: I’m very hungry. Maybe I should get some food and we can eat at the same time.  
TIKA-TI: Should you be eating so late? Or so early?  
rura9413: Why not?  
TIKA-TI: No reason, I just always thought people shouldn’t eat at night.  
rura9413: I don’t care. Tell me when you’re going to eat and I’ll order food.  
TIKA-TI: Okay.  
rura9413: Also, I don’t have a girlfriend.  
TIKA-TI: … wha? Is that why you have to eat dinner with a stranger online :p  
rura9413: In your last DM you asked me if my girlfriend had read our DMs but I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. My friend read them over my shoulder once but he thought it was funny that I had a penpal.  
TIKA-TI: Haha why is it funny? Are you not very communicative usually?  
rura9413: He said it was a typical ‘me’ thing to have.  
TIKA-TI: Penpals is such an old-fashioned idea, but I suppose we kind of are.  
rura9413: I had a penpal when I was a kid. I haven’t written to him in a long time. Maybe we can write an actual letter sometime, on paper, if you ever tell me where you live.  
TIKA-TI: I had a penpal too. She was from Greece and the postage cost me so much money.  
rura9413: I want to go to Greece. I want to go everywhere in Europe. There are so many amazing museums there.  
TIKA-TI: Maybe someday you can visit me and we can go to a museum together.  
rura9413: You’re in Europe?  
TIKA-TI: I thought that was obvious from my timezone… shit did I just give something away?  
rura9413: I didn’t think of your timezone. If you’re leaving work and ready to eat dinner, it must be evening where you are. Be safe in the dark.  
TIKA-TI: Thanks, but it’s still bright here. I’m gonna leave work in a minute. Will you be online in an hour? I’ll pick up some food and go home.  
rura9413: OK. I will get back to work after I finish looking up timezones. GMT or GMT+1?  
TIKA-TI: Talk to you later, rura! 

TIKA-TI: What kind of museum should we go to?  
rura9413: Any kind of museum. I like art, so maybe an art museum? Are there good museums where you live?  
TIKA-TI: Um, yes  
TIKA-TI: Not a history museum then?  
rura9413: I like history museums, but I sometimes get bored. Art is different, I can never get bored looking at art.  
TIKA-TI: Maybe you’re not going to the right history museums.  
rura9413: Maybe not. Can you recommend a museum for me, if it’s not too much to ask?  
TIKA-TI: …  
TIKA-TI: Okay, I can recommend a concept, but we’re breaking our rule if I tell you where the museum is or what it’s called, okay?  
rura9413: What do you mean by ‘a concept’?  
TIKA-TI: I’ll describe the museum. Then, if you ever find a museum that matches the description, you’ll know you’re in my city. Okay?  
rura9413: This is fun! OK, go.  
TIKA-TI: This museum is on a really big road but it’s in the centre of a city. The building is old and new at the same time. The museum is about science but also contains art and history. They fund research and sometimes the results are displayed in the museum. You would enjoy an exhibition there on the human mind.  
rura9413: This doesn’t sound like a museum I know.  
TIKA-TI: One more clue.  
rura9413: I will never guess.  
TIKA-TI: There is a library in the museum.  
rura9413: What kind of library?  
TIKA-TI: It’s a library. Sort of public but not. The public can join and the library is open to look at.  
rura9413: Is it a library museum?  
TIKA-TI: No, there’s just an area where the public can go. The library is dedicated to science and art and history.  
rura9413: This museum sounds awesome. Please, tell me where it is?  
TIKA-TI: No, you’ll have to find it. When you do, you might even find me.  
rura9413: Do you go there a lot?  
TIKA-TI: Ig you could say I kind of work there? Sometimes?  
rura9413: You work in this museum??  
TIKA-TI: Sort of. I work there, but I’m not an employee.  
rura9413: Confused.  
TIKA-TI: Haha, it would make sense if you knew where I was talking about.  
rura9413: I want to go to this museum of science and art and history where you work.  
TIKA-TI: Maybe someday you will. And then you’ll know.  
TIKA-TI: Or… maybe someday we can meet there and go together?  
rura9413: That won’t be possible. You don’t know who I am.  
TIKA-TI: It’s been six months, I don’t think you’re a creep or anything. What if we met someday? Not soon, but someday?  
rura9413: I don’t think so.  
TIKA-TI: … okay that was a quick response.  
rura9413: I’m sorry but it won’t be possible. Can we just stay as friends online? Or maybe write letters sometime in the future, but not yet okay?  
TIKA-TI: Um sure. Sorry.  
rura9413: I have to go back to work.  
TIKA-TI: Bye then.


	7. Passive/aggressive

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hi,  
I’ve been thinking a lot about this in the last few days and I just need to say it because if I don’t I’ll still be angry. If you never talk to me again, I understand. I just need you to know how you made me feel the other night.   
We’ve been talking online for five months, four days, and this email makes it 17 hours. The longest time we’ve spent not talking to each other since the first time we had that convo about the Grenby book is two weeks and they were so long that I was actually worried about you. That’s probably why I did something stupid that last time we talked and suggested that we might actually be irl friends. I was wrong, clearly. You don’t know anything about who I am or where I live, but you know that I’m kind of shy and that I don’t have many friends. You must know that because I spend most of my free time on the subreddit. So when you mentioned your dream, I was kind of shocked. I know we’re online friends but I was starting to think that you might actually think of me as a friend off the internet, someday. Or something.   
Which brings me to your dream. If you never wanted to meet irl, why did you tell me that you had a dream about meeting me irl? That was a serious head-fuck because when you first told me that I thought you were saying you wanted to meet me irl. I thought… you were flirting. Was I wrong? I must have been, because you shut me down. I want to be friends, and if you don’t want to be anything more than that then fine. But let’s not pretend we’re something romantic like ‘penpals’. We’re just strangers who chat online about humanism and science and stuff. We’re “friends”, not friends.   
I’m sorry this is really old-fashioned of me.   
I’m sorry about the long email. I just needed to tell you how I felt.   
TK  
or, Jennifer. That’s my name irl. Chicken Tikka masala is my favourite takeaway food, hence the username. 

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
Please don’t be angry with me. I do consider you a friend. Even though we don’t know each other on the street, you’re still as much a friend as anyone else. Talking with you is important to me. I love my friends, but sometimes I need to talk to someone else who doesn’t know me as me. I can talk to you about the things I read and things I can’t talk to other people about. I don’t get to be myself with many people, so this is special for me. Does that make sense?  
Jennifer, I am sorry. Can I use your name? It’s a really pretty name. And I looked up Chicken Tikka masala. It looks delicious.   
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Can you tell me your real name?  
Jennifer.

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
I can’t tell you my real name, I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry.   
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
I understand, ig. Just… I hope you can trust me, some day.   
Jennifer

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi Jennifer,  
Why does it matter to you that you don’t know my real name?  
rura9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hey,  
It doesn’t, ig.   
Jennifer

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
My numbers were not random. Is this enough? Can you forgive me now?  
rura9413

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi 9413,  
There’s nothing to forgive,   
Jennifer

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi,  
Are you still angry?   
9413

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Kind of. But let’s get over it, okay?  
Jennifer


	8. Names

To TIKA-TI  
From rura9413  
Hi Jennifer,  
I know it’s been a while. I’ve been thinking about you a lot since the last time we spoke. I am worried we won’t ever be friends again. It’s been six weeks and I wonder how you are. I think about you all the time and it is distracting.  
You were right about something. I was flirting with you. I don’t meet people I can flirt with a lot and I enjoyed flirting with you. You seem awesome. You are smart and funny. You get angry easily, but I think you are just passionate. You remind me of people I love irl. You were right that being friends online is not the same thing as being friends. I want to be real friends with you. I want to flirt with you irl.  
I trust you but please trust me that being private about my personal details is something that is beyond my control. That might not make sense but please trust me on this. I don’t know if you will understand this. It means a lot to me that you know my name. Please talk to me again.  
Nam-joon

To rura9413  
From TIKA-TI  
Hi Nam-joon,  
It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Jennifer.   
I was worried about you, too. How are you?   
Jennifer


	9. A museum of the mind

rura9413: Hi Jennifer!  
TIKA-TI: Hi Nam-joon! You haven’t been online for so long.  
rura9413: I’m working hard right now. How are you?  
TIKA-TI: I took a sick-day because I have a cold. I’m at home, watching TV in bed.  
rura9413: I’m sorry, how long have you been ill?  
rura9413: Have you taken medications?  
TIKA-TI: Just since yesterday. I don’t think I need medication, just bed rest.  
rura9413: Have you eaten fruit?  
TIKA-TI: Sort of. I have some orange juice that I mixed with some ginger tea. My mother always did that for me when I was a kid.  
rura9413: Is your mother not there to nurse you?  
TIKA-TI: Lol no, I live alone.  
rura9413: I remember now that you said that.  
TIKA-TI: I could go to my parents house but I don’t want to infect anyone on the train.  
rura9413: That is very considerate. Ginseng is good for a cold too.  
TIKA-TI: Um fjkldsfjkd okay I’ll see if I can find some ginseng for delivery. Are you a hippy doctor or something?  
rura9413: I’m not a doctor. Or a hippy.  
TIKA-TI: Haha okay. How are you?  
rura9413: I’m good. I think I know where you are.  
TIKA-TI: What?  
rura9413: I figured out your museum clues. I’ll be in your city next week.  
TIKA-TI: What?!?! How did you figure it out?! Okay genius, where am I?  
rura9413: No, I’m not telling you. You have to be there.  
rura9413: And you don’t know this yet, but I am a genius.  
rura9413: I passed a test to prove it.  
TIKA-TI: And super modest, I see.  
TIKA-TI: What do you mean you’re going to be “there”? What are you saying?  
rura9413: I can get away from work on Thursday morning. I’ll be in your museum library at 11am. You need to be there.  
TIKA-TI: Are you mad? How do you know you’re even right if you won’t tell me where you’re planning to go?  
rura9413: I’ll be in the library in the museum you described at 11am.  
TIKA-TI: You are mad. How will you even find me?  
rura9413: You need to find me. If you don’t, I’ll assume I was wrong about the museum. If you do, I’ll know I was right. Also, I’ll know you like me.  
TIKA-TI: Wow, what?  
rura9413: I had a t-shirt made that says our secret word on the back. When you see me, you can decide if you want to say hello.  
TIKA-TI: What do you mean about liking you? I already like you. We’re friends.  
rura9413: No.  
rura9413: I think… I know we haven’t actually met but I think I know you and I like you. If you want to just be friends, I understand but… maybe tell me immediately. So I don’t get my hopes up.  
TIKA-TI: What do you mean by ‘like’? You said English isn’t your first language. There may be some ambiguities in translation here.  
rura9413: I like you, Jennifer.  
rura9413: 좋아해.  
rura9413: I like you. Like, like.  
TIKA-TI: Had to Google Translate that. Um.  
rura9413: This is the most irresponsible thing I have ever done.  
rura9413: See you on Thursday, Jennifer. I hope.


End file.
